This invention relates to a dialysis wall station having a drain and a recessed solution distribution center which includes a valve panel and a cantilever style connections panel for easy, efficient and safe dispensing of the dialysis solutions and water.
Hemodialysis is a critical care medical technique which sustains the lives of thousands of patients who suffer from acute or chronic kidney failure. Ease of administration by healthcare professionals before, during and after the procedure helps to reduce the procedure""s inherent complexity and avoidable adverse patient events.
Accordingly, a primary object of the subject invention is to provide a dialysis wall station that includes a recessed solution distribution center having a valve panel and a cantilevered connections panel.
Another important object of the subject invention is to provide a dialysis wall station having a sink basin that extends angularly downwardly to a corner drain.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide a dialysis wall station that offers new freedom for dialysis staff because it does not project into the treatment area, and is easy to install, operate and clean.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a dialysis wall station that is very durable.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a dialysis wall station that protects valve handles from accidental damage.
Yet a further object of the subject invention is to provide a dialysis wall station that can be retrofit into an existing facility.
Yet a further object of the subject invention is to provide a dialysis wall station that accommodates compatible rinse ports from any dialysis delivery system with easy installation of valves, fittings, pressure gauges and quick connects.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide a dialysis wall station having a recessed configuration that greatly reduces spills and stains, and protects fittings from damage by movement of equipment in the treatment area.